El ataque es la mejor defensa
by HanVi
Summary: En realidad, ella nunca dejó de practicar artes marciales. Se ejercitaba y entrenaba cuantos días disponibles pudiera (en ocasiones, las artes marciales fueron dejado de lado por las ocurrencias inesperadas de la vida). Sin embargo, esta era su primera pelea de artes marciales después de un tiempo... Y también, que ahora Videl era su esposa.


Después de haber dejado las peleas de artes marciales por un tiempo, ahora volvía ansiosa por tener una pelea lo más pronto posible. Mientras veía a otros pelear, su emoción aumentaba. Ansiosa y expectante a que llamaran su nombre y ¡a pelear! Recordando aquel momento, Gohan pensó divertido que Videl parecía una pequeña emocionada por subirse al juego más espectacular de todos los tiempos.

En realidad, ella nunca dejó de practicar artes marciales. Se ejercitaba y entrenaba cuantos días disponibles pudiera (en ocasiones, las artes marciales fueron dejado de lado por las ocurrencias inesperadas de la vida). Sin embargo, esta era su primera pelea de artes marciales después de un tiempo...

Y también, que ahora Videl era su esposa.

De repente, recordó entonces una tarde nublada cuando ambos salieron a trotar juntos. Él había sentido pereza de salir y ejercitarse, se acurrucó más a sus sábanas y se escondió de su esposa. La hora pactada llegó para salir y él quería seguir descansando. Ella llegó y dijo lo inevitable. Él contestó de la forma tan cariñosa que lo caracteriza (no hay otra forma para él de hablar con el amor de su vida), que quería seguir descansando. Videl dijo que no. Intentó otra vez. Ella dijo que el ejercicio sería bueno para él, para relajarse, deshacerse de las preocupaciones y del estrés. Suspiró. No lo intentó de nuevo. Después de todo, había prometido que saldrían a ejercitarse juntos, y además sería un tiempo para estar en pareja. En ese momento pensó inconscientemente en hacerla feliz (él gustaba en hacerlo). Y pensó, _"Salir a ejercitarse la hace feliz"_. Esas palabras fueron suficientes para levantarlo.

Fue en medio del trote que se dio cuenta: El entrenamiento, el ejercicio, las artes marciales eran su forma de relajarse. _"¿Por qué no me di cuenta mucho antes?"_ , se preguntó. ¡Era tan obvio! La forma en que él se relajaba era quedarse lo más que pudiera en la cama durmiendo y seguir durmiendo (y luego surgía el dilema de levantarse para ir a comer). La forma en que ella se relajaba era todo lo contrario. Es más, ella misma lo había dicho: ejercitarse iba a _relajarlo_.

Fue también ese el momento en que él le reveló a ella su gran descubrimiento. Confesó no entender por qué no se había dado cuenta mucho antes. Y es que para él era una gran revelación. ¡Una cualidad de su esposa que hasta ese momento no conocía! Eso lo emocionaba. _"¡Discúlpame por haberme dado cuenta solo ahora!"_ dijo mientras trotaban. Ella sonrío al escuchar a su esposo y dijo, entrecortado, que lo mejor era no hablar al trotar.

Su nombre fue llamado, y ella levantó la mano de inmediato.  
¡Era la hora!

* * *

Con esa mirada feroz y determinante al pelear, la manera en cómo ella peleaba con todo en sí misma y nunca rendirse ante el oponente. Se enfocaba en el enemigo, y si éste atacaba, ella atacaba. Recordando, pensó de repente que el dicho " _El ataque es la mejor defensa_ " encajaba muy bien con Videl.

Y cuando terminó la pelea, al verla tan feliz y rebosando de alegría, sintió... tanta felicidad y emoción juntas que no supo cómo reaccionar hasta que Videl le preguntó por qué no había dicho nada desde que terminó la pelea.

Fue ahí cuando habló. Tratando de juntar en palabras, de expresar la gran emoción dentro de él en palabras que no alcanzaban a describir toda esa alegría que él sentía después de verla en pelea. Y es que el verla tan feliz y alegre, ella comentando a todos _"¡Eso fue espectacular!"_ sobre la pelea, sobre lo que ella misma sentía. Su afán de volver a hacerlo con sus manos en puño al aire. Sentía... tanta felicidad al verla de esa forma.

Le comentó emocionado lo feliz y alegre que se sentía, que la pelea fue increíble. Que al verla con esa mirada determinante y feroz recordó el tiempo cuando se conocieron. Ella rió. Que había sido grandioso ver sus movimientos con su oponente. Que cuando éste quiso derrumbarla, ella cayó, pero lo derrumbó al mismo tiempo con tal fuerza que casi lo hizo salir del cuadrilátero, y el sitio donde ella cayó estaba lejos del límite del campo de pelea. (Él no había dejado de sonreir mientras lo contaba.)

— ¡Me siento tan orgulloso de ti, Videl! —dijo entusiasmado al terminar de contar los detalles. La miró con emoción y alegría. _¡Eso era!_ Eso era lo que quería decir con precisión, tras buscar bien las palabras para describir lo que sentía. Se sentía orgulloso de ella, de su esposa. Lo repitió varias veces. Quería dejar ese sentimiento grabado con ella.

Ella se apegó a su brazo muy sonriente al escucharlo, diciendo " _Gracias, amor_ ". Pensándolo bien, ella tampoco había dejado de sonreir tan emocionada desde que terminó la pelea.

De repente, la abrazó y la alzó al aire. Repitió una vez esas palabras. Sentía tanta emoción dentro de él, y quería expresarlo con ella. Se miraron sonrientes los dos, dándose un tierno beso lleno de emoción. Siguieron caminando, con sus brazos entrelazados.

* * *

 **Hola!**  
Un muy pequeño fanfic! Puede que sea más corto de lo que usualmente escribo, pero así como está, está completo.

¡( •̀ ᴗ •́ )و!


End file.
